1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quantum tube and, more particularly, to a quantum tube having an inclined portion, a backlight module equipped with the quantum tube, and a liquid crystal display device equipped with the backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
How to improve environmental protection (e.g. do not use color filter) and display quality (e.g. Motion Picture Response Time (MPRT)) is a significant issue for a liquid crystal display device. If a high-speed liquid crystal can be used in the liquid crystal display device, the environmental protection and display quality can be improved. A blue phase liquid crystal is a liquid crystal with high-speed reaction, whose rising time and falling time are within one millisecond. The high-speed liquid crystal can improve serious motion blur for the liquid crystal display device. A field sequential color (FSC) method is a display technology without using a color filter, such that it can increase transmittance of the display panel. However, it has to cooperate with high-speed liquid crystal, so as to enhance light-up time of the backlight module and reduce complexity of the driving manner.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic top view illustrating a backlight module 10 of the prior art and FIG. 2 is a schematic sectional view illustrating a liquid crystal display device 1 equipped with the backlight module 10 shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the liquid crystal display device 1 comprises a backlight module 10 and a liquid crystal display panel 12, wherein the liquid crystal display panel 12 is disposed on the backlight module 10. The liquid crystal display panel 12 has a liquid crystal 124 and a thin film transistor (TFT) driving circuit 126 located between an upper substrate 120 and a lower substrate 122. Furthermore, the liquid crystal display panel 12 may further has a touch sensing circuit 128 formed on the upper substrate 120, so as to achieve touch function.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the backlight module 10 comprises a light guide plate 100, a plurality of red light sources 102R, a plurality of green light sources 102G, a plurality of blue light sources 102B, a reflective sheet 104 and an optical film assembly 106. In practical applications, the light guide plate 100 may have dot patterns or other interference structures formed thereon, such that the light emitted by the red light sources 102R, the green light sources 102G and the blue light sources 102B into the light guide plate 100 can be diffused uniformly towards the liquid crystal display panel 12. The reflective sheet 104 can reflect partial stray light, so as to enhance the light emitting efficiency. Moreover, the optical film assembly 106 disposed on the light guide plate 100 is used for improving optical characteristic of the light, wherein the optical film assembly 106 may comprise a prism sheet, a diffusing sheet and so on according to practical applications.
The prior art arranges the red light sources 102R, the green light sources 102G and the blue light sources 102B interlacedly along an edge of the light guide plate 100 and uses the field sequential color method to drive the red light sources 102R, the green light sources 102G and the blue light sources 102B to emit light towards the high speed response liquid crystal 124. However, since the light emitting efficiency and lifespan of the red light sources 102R, the green light sources 102G and the blue light sources 102B are different from each other, the display quality and lifespan of the liquid crystal display device 1 are influenced accordingly.